Reichi Shibasaki
Reichi Shibasaki ( 咲コウ れいち // 咲コウ レイチー // 郁也 麗市 Ikuya Reichi, 柴崎 麗市 Shibasaki Reichi) adalah salah satu karakter original yang menggunakan visualisasi dari Suga Shikao pada sebuah forum Online Role-Play Game berbasis teks yang berlatar belakang cerita original mengenai Akademi Sihir di Jepang yakni Ryokushoku O Obita yang masuk pada tahun 2001 sampai tahun 2008 dan masuk asrama Kiku. Latar Belakang Reichi Shibasaki atau Reichi Ikuya ini biasa di panggil Rei lahir di Yokohama, tanggal 14 Juni tahun 1984. Dia adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Ikuya dan memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Tetsuyama Ikuya yang berusia dua tahun dibawahnya dan seorang adik perempuan bernama Kiyoshi Ikuya berusia empat tahun di bawahnya. Meski pun demikian, sedari kecil Rei dibesarkan di bawah asuhan keluarga Shibasaki yakni keluarga pihak Ibu. 'Ikuya ( 郁也 )' ---- Ikuya (Ikuya is'nt surename on Japan. Red) adalah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri Takayuki Ikuya (56) dan Hikari Ikuya (49). Taka adalah keturunan penyihir murni dari siluman Serigala sedangkan Hikari hanyalah manusia biasa, mereka bertemu saat Taka lulus dari Ryokushoku o Obita beberapa tahun setelahnya dan bekerja pada perusahaan yang sama. Setelah merasa cocok satu sama lain akhirnya mereka berdua pun menikah dan memiliki tiga orang anak, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Akan tetapi, tidak lama berselang bisnis keluarga Ikuya bangkrut dan mulai banyak hutang karena Taka kembali kepada kebiasaannya yang dulunya yakni seorang pemabuk yang suka berjudi. Karena kebiasaannya itu akhirnya keluarga Ikuya terbelit hutang besar yang mengakibatkan Taka dan Hikari menyelamatkan kedua putra sulung mereka dengan cara menyerahkan ke tangan orang lain. Anak pertama mereka dengan berat hati diserahkan untuk diasuh oleh kakak perempuan dari Hikari yakni Aoi Shibasaki yang tidak memiliki anak, sedangkan anak kedua mereka diserahkan kepada panti asuhan di Azuban - Tokyo karena pada saat itu keluarga Ikuya sudah dilacak keberadaannya. * Tetsuyama Ikuya adalah anak laki-laki kedua dari keluarga Ikuya yang di serahkan ke panti asuhan di Azuban - Tokyo dikarenakan keterpaksaan keluarga Ikuya saat itu. Menjadi kakak kelas Rei di Ryokubita karena Tetsu lebih dulu mendapatkan surat dari sekolah sihir tersebut ketimbang dirinya. * Kiyoshi Ikuya adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya yang lahir setelah kondisi keluarga Ikuya kembali normal. Tubuhnya sedikit lemah karena mengidap penyakit asma dan sering kali menjadikan penyakitnya ini alasan untuk sebuah perhatian khusus. Sangat di manja dan sangat egois, meski pun demikian dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya terlebih lagi menyayangi kedua kakaknya terutama Reichi. 'Shibasaki ( 柴崎 )' ---- Shibasaki adalah keluarga kecil yang tinggal di salah satu sudut kota Yokohama. Kakak perempuan dari Hikari Ikuya, yakni Aoi Shibasaki menikah dengan Mizuki Kitazawa yang kemudian mengikuti marga Shibasaki karena keluarga Shibasaki tidak memiliki keturunan lelaki dan enggan memutus tali keluarganya. Dulu Aoi dan Mizuki memiliki seorang anak perempuan dan diberi nama Ayumi yang kemudian meninggal karena kecelakan mobil saat berumur tiga bulan. Karena kecelakaan itulah Aoi tidak bisa memiliki keturunan lagi sehingga mereka berdua sangat terpukul. Suatu ketika Aoi mendengar bahwa adik perempuannya, Hikari, memiliki masalah sangat berat yang mengharuskannya untuk menyerahkan Reichi pada Aoi. Awal mulanya Aoi tidak mau mengasuhnya karena masih terguncang akibat kehilangan Ayumi, akan tetapi mengetahui bahwa kondisi Ikuya sedang sangat parah dan bahkan nyawa anak-anaknya terancam, Aoi serta Mizuki menyetujuinya dan mulai mengasuh Reichi. Karena tingkah Reichi sewaktu kecil begitu menggemaskan, Aoi sangat menyayangi Reichi sebagai anaknya sendiri dan berniat mengasuhnya bahkan mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Awalnya Hikari enggan mengizinkan Aoi mengadopsi Reichi akan tetapi karena kakak perempuannya itu benar-benar menyayangi Reichi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya yang sejak saat itu Reichi mengganti marga menjadi Reichi Shibasaki kemudian dibawa ke Amerika saat dia berusia tiga tahun. Personality and Character Rei dikenal sebagai lelaki yang memiliki kepribadian sangat supel dan enerjik. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya yang selalu rapi dan kalem padahal dia termasuk orang yang sangat blak-blakan serta menyenangkan. Dia tipe orang yang sangat maniak akan doraemon, action figure Evangelion, coklat, dan kamera digital serta memakai kacamata minus dua. Dia juga memiliki sifat yang tidak pernah bisa serius, sering kali mendapatkan teguran karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik yang meski pun demekian sebetulnya Rei akan bisa sangat serius akan sesuatu hal apabila dia memang menyukainya. Rei juga tipe orang yang sister-brother-complex, akan sangat menjaga dengan ketat kedua adiknya terlebih lagi adik perempuannya. MEski pun demikian, Rei juga termasuk orang yang sangat pendendam, dia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat apa bila ada yang membuatnya marah, apalagi saat anjing Shiberian Husky kesayangannya mati yang sejak saat itu Rei menjadi tipe orang yang lebih pendiam, ambisius, dan pendendam serta sering kali memakai "topeng" dihadapan orang-orang sekali pun kedua adiknya berusaha untuk membuat Rei kembali seperti biasa. Ryokushoku o Obita thumb|left| Logo Ryokubita Akademii, melambangkan arti dari namanya sendiri sekaligus warna tiap Asrama yang ada. Masuk Ryokubita di usia tujuh belas tahun tepatnya pada tahun 2001. Memiliki latar belakang tentang sihir yang detail, mengetahui tentang siapa dirinya sejak berusia sebelas tahun yakni setahun kemudian sejak ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah anak kandung keluarga Ikuya dan sejak berusia lima belas tahun sering kali tinggal dengan keluarga Ikuya. Saat berusia tujuh belas tahun Rei menerima surat dari Ryokubita yang menyatakan dirinya diterima di sekolah sihir tersebut dan secara tidak langsung serta tidak sengaja bertemu dengan adik kandungnya yakni Tetsuyama Ikuya yang sudah dicari oleh keluarga Ikuya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengalami banyak kejadian yang sangat berkesan selama dia di Ryokubita terlebih lagi saat Rei tingkat sepuluh dia mengalami banyak perubahan yang berpengaruh besar bagi dirinya sendiri. 'Relasi di Akademi Ryokubita' 'Shiki Aoyama' ---- Gadis pecinta Ayumi Hamazaki yang ditemui pertama kali di ruang klub Musik ini sering kali Rei panggil dengan nama "Doraemon-chan" karena pertemuan pertama dengan gadis itu Aoyama-chan tengah bernyanyi. Saat itu Rei memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu Doraemon dan gadis itu langsung menurutinya dengan tingkah yang sangat lucu. Bagi Rei Aoyama-chan adalah gadis yang menggemaskan, dan sejauh ini yang Rei tahu dia adalah teman dengan adik perempuannya. Rei sendiri merasa sangat senang dekat dengan Aoyama-chan meski entah apa yang terjadi kedepannya nanti. 'Reika Nagayama' ---- Gadis satu angkatan dengannya yang sama-sama memiliki panggilan kecil "Rei". Kebanyakan orang sering tertukar antara Rei cewek dan Rei cowok meski pun demikian mereka berdua saling memanggil nama Rei secara refleks. Menjadi teman dekat sejak musim panas tahun 2003 yakni sejak kejadian saling menceburkan satu sama lain di taman Ryokubita secara tidak sengaja. Rei-chan (begitu biasa Rei sapa) sangat menyayangi Hazeruu, anjing Shiberian Husky kesayangan Rei yang mati saat musim panas tahun 2004. 'Kazuhiro Matsushima' ---- Teman satu angkatan dengan Reichi, satu asrama dengannya dan sering kali bertemu di kelas namun minim interaksi. Sejauh ini mengenal baik dan berteman baik satu sama lain, akan tetapi sejak pertemuan dengan Kazu serta Kiichan di taman awal tahun 2004, Rei mulai mencari tahu soal Kazu karena dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Kazu tertarik dengan Kiichan dan itu membuat Rei semakin protektif terhadap adik perempuannya. 'Kouhaku Matsushima' ---- Anggota Himawari Seitokai periode 2003-2005 yang dikenalnya karena satu angkatan dan juga adik dari Kazuhiro Matsushima. Terhitung akrab ketimbang Kazuhiro, sangat kompak meski pun Rei tahu Kou jauh lebih muda ketimbang dirinya. Belakangan ini Rei mulai tahu bahwa Kou dekat dengan teman semasa kecilnya yakni Miho Mizuhara. 'Miho Mizuhara' ---- Teman semasa kecil Reichi di Yokohama, sangat dekat dengannya sehingga sudah seperti kakak-adik meski sebetulnya mereka lebih sering terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih karena saking dekatnya. Miichan, begitu biasa Rei sapa juga menjadi siswi Ryokubita sejak tahun 2004, mereka juga resmi berpacaran di awal musim panas tahun 2004 namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Rei terlalu memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami tahun ini. 'Renge Inagawa' ---- 'Story Log' thumb| Dikategorikan sebagai asrama Kiku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Ryokubita pada tahun 2001. ='Tahun Pertama' = ---- ='Tahun Kedua' = ---- ='Tahun Ketiga' = ---- ='Tahun Keempat' = ---- ='Tahun Kelima' = ---- 'Thread & Time Line' '2001-2002' ---- * Baju bekas, onegai. * Seleksi Asrama (2001) * Ikuya? - yes I AM ! * Picnic: Itadakimasu! * Be Happy Again * Pesta Semangka B-) * Syalala~ * ada yang mau jadi model dadakan? * Nosebleed * Beijing Fired eh Fried Rice * Make a Wish * jago ngarang? '2002-2003' ---- * じじつ (Fact) - FanFiction * What you thinking about this? * Pesta Semangka Lagi B-) '2003-2004' ---- * Moments * Are you ready? * Who's Rei? '2004-2005' ---- * щ(ºДºщ) WHY?! * Sayonara no Hazeruu (Chiyoda Dare - street // Hakamadote Village) * White Out * Bless * His name is Hazeruu. * Hanami? Maybe yes maybe no. * Fuwa Fuwa Time * (STAND) Waan—nyaan.*) * Ao(zora no Monologue) * Closing Event - Bonfire * Sanagi Trivia * Photographer * Anak sulung keluarga Ikuya dan anak tunggal keluarga Shibasaki. * Sangat benci musim panas. * Memakai kacamata minus dua, lebih sering memakai kacamata hitam. * Penggemar berat kamera digital terutama Canon-series. * Teman semasa kecil Miho Mizuhara dan sempat berpacaran dengannya. * Memiliki hewan peliharaan bernama Hazeruu yang mati pada 12 Juni 2004 * Third rate of Best Student periode 2002-2003 * First rate of Best Student periode 2003-2004 Kategori:Ryokubita Academy Kategori:Kiku Kategori:2001 Kategori:Biodata